


wlwronpa

by lucidnightmares



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bunch of oneshots that are probably gonna be short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: "girls like girls like boys do; nothing new."[a bunch of oneshots of danganronpa wlw ships]
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 22





	1. soniaki - talent swap

“What an odd place..” Sonia muttered to herself, glancing around the island that she had arrived at.

She had never seen such a place like this before. Being the Ultimate Gamer, she had never gotten a chance to travel much, though she had always dreamed of someday being able to visit a land far far away.

Perhaps her dream had come true? Perhaps she was whisked away to this island by some sort of omnipotent being? Most likely not, but it was certainly nice to think about.

Sonia had always been interested in the idea of wishes coming true, even if she knew it was a simple wish and nothing more.

Sonia’s thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice behind her. “Ah.. Hello?” The gamer spun around to be met with a girl of about 5’2, wearing a green-ish midnight blue dress with a baby pink ribbon tied around it.

The ultimate glanced down at her own outfit, feeling a bit embarrassed at how informal she was dressed compared to the other girl. Sonia donned a simple sky blue hoodie and baby blue skirt with a floral pattern on it, which was no match for the strangers outfit. The gamer looked back up, locking eyes with the formally dressed teenage girl.

Sonia felt her face heat up, as she realized just how utterly stunning the other was. “A-Ah.. Hello. M-my name is uh.. S-Sonia Nevermind. I am the uhm.. Super HighSchool Level Gamer..” The other girl smiled at Sonia. “It’s nice to meet you, Sonia. My name is Chiaki Nanami. I’m the Ultimate Princess.” Sonia’s face got even redder when she realized how sweet Chiaki’s tone was and _‘oh my jesus i’m talking to a literal royal’_.

“A-Ah.. Your highness…” Sonia managed to mumble out. “Just call me Chiaki,” The ultimate giggled. Sonia curtsied, her face looking like a tomato. The two girls talked for a bit before parting ways to go meet the others trapped on this island. Sonia sighed dreamily as she walked away, her heart fluttering as she thought about the Princess she had just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some soniaki to start it off! (updated ver)


	2. quick kirizono drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kirizono - hurt/comfort, drabble

Gloved fingers wipe away tears, the pad of the detective's thumb making quick swiping motions along the pale skin of the pop idol.

Hushed whispers of loving comfort as kisses are pressed to Sayaka’s jaw, her hands twirling with Kyoko’s white almost pink locks, their faces inches away from each other, the very slightly taller ultimate mumbling admissions of adoration as her arm is wrapped around the blue haired girls waist, the other gloved hand wiping away the other girls tears as previously mentioned.

Neither of them speak any words outside of the Ultimate Detectives verbal affection, that being enough for both of them. “You have this,” Kyoko assured her girlfriend. “You have this.” She repeated, placing a soft kiss on Sayaka’s cheek.

“Yeah,” The fellow long haired girl replies, “Yeah, I do have this. And it’s thanks to you.”

The two smile at each other, the smiles only lasting a few moments before the detective leans in and softly presses a kiss to the idol’s lips.

She pulls away after a few moments, the both of them once again bearing mutual grins, now wider than the previous. “I love you,” Kyoko says, hushed admiration in her voice.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update is so short! longer ones 2 come soon :D (expect tsumioda, miurumi, or mahiyoko for the next chapter!)


End file.
